the birth of a new age
by keeper of all lore
Summary: Naruto in his youth finds an ancient vault with ancient technology and knowledge and through it will change the world forever. Naruto x fallout x deus ex x dishonored x borderlands x mass effect. Naruxkonanx femgarrax ?. The full idea is the first chapter. Please review on how to get more improved ideas into the story
1. summary of the story

Hey to all those who follow me for updates to my stories. I have decided to do a massive crossover and change my naruto video game one as well as I realized that while I gave naruto the ability to learn from various sources of strength I made him focus on the skills from Dishonored. I decided to delete the video game story and have few parts of it merge with the sci fi story . I also have decided to merge a few new ideas for my main sci-fi naruto story. I plan on having the crossover elements being basically Naruto x Borderlands/deus ex/mass effect/fallout/dishonored/warhammer 40k. I will explain which elements of the story come from where.

* * *

1) Naruto- the naruto verse is where it occurs and they have the majority of characters from the manga and anime. the main events are based on the naruto verse with small changes.

2) borderlands- the vault is making an appearance early in the story where naruto finds the majority of the special equipment that he will use later on in the story. It will also contain a constantly growing supply of eridium for him to upgrade his weapons, skills, and body with. There is also a summoning contract that allows him to summon the warrior and the destroyer with a few other creatures from the crossover stories. the guns are not there but marcus (borderlands) will be there as an ammunition vender and gun repair person.

3) deus ex human revolution- the augmentations from the game will be there as naruto will use them to both be stronger and be able to hold more equipment with it mainly storing sealing scrolls of his various groups of weapons. The use of computers will be added in the naruto verse and with the augments he can easily hack computers but be vulnerable while doing so.

4) mass effect- the Normandy will make an appearance and legions and edi will become companions as they have copies of their programs that will be implanted into spare bodies for use. Kalros will also be a summon for naruto for large targets

5) fallout- the unique guns will be the primary arsenal as thermal clips cant be made as the technology doesn't exist any more. The gun list will be made from weapons from unique guns from fallout 3 and new vegas. I have the necro-humans, meta- humans, and deathclaws serving as summons made to deal with human sized targets. The summons will all be intelligent with them being led by Charon, fawkes, and an oc deathclaw named "sleeping Death". Based their actions off of the characters in the fanfic "from the ashes" by erttheking.

6) Dishonored- the outsider will play a role in the story as he will occasionally pop up in important moments to give basically 2 choices for a monumental decision that reflect order or chaos. He will also be blessed by the outsider and will gain a rune and charm after every mission as a gift from the outsider as a "thanks for the show" thing. The naruto continent will be pandyssia and the plague exists although they are immune to it from living there so long. He also has a crossbow for stealth and knockout strikes.

7) warhammer 40k- The main things coming from this universe are the god emperor of mankind and the adaptes astartes and tzeentch, chaos god of change. The empire of mankind has fallen thus humanity has severly lost its forces and numbers are small but they fell not to chaos but to internal strife. The god emperor of mankind was brought back to full strength one last time to lead a massive assault of the very heart of chaos with the tau collective and the eldar to put to rest the powers of chaos. Many were killed but in the end the god emperor struck down and killed Khorne, Nurgle, and Slaanesh. Tzeentch managed to survive as his subordinate Kairos Fateweaver predicted their fall. He had no choice to abandon his library and his forces to escape with him being the sole survivor of chaos. He then watched the god emperor fall due to his wounds fighting the chaos gods and then decided that his body would be brought with him and be remembered as he single handedly changed the course of the universe. He then brought the emperor to the well of eternity and he jumped into it. This act gave him the power to see and know all of the past, present, and future thus becoming the lord of fate and destiny. This result however made his body that of a woman where she saw that one day she come across a being with a will so strong it could have defied the gods of chaos and overcome them. This being she would fall in love with and in turn would change the world forever and bring the world closer to a true possible utopia. Thus with the body of the god emperor she left the dimension to go where her destiny lead her to. Naruto will don the both the armor and power of the god emperor only he will not rule mankind only watch over it and protect it.

The story will commence next chapter so please enjoy the work that I put into creating the idea as I want to limit my stories I am working on.

The story shall be known as "the birth of a new age"

P.S. the guns will be like the gun james bond uses in Skyfall where only the ones who are programed to use them can so they are not available to anyone beside Naruto, legion, edi, marcus(for protection), necro-humans, and meta humans. The last three have their own guns which are summoned with them. The vault can also produce the metal needed to create weapons and ammo for all guns where marcus is the resident ammo maker/seller with the exception of explosives which is made by edi and legion.

P.S.S- as for the pairing Naruto will have 3 women he will fall for and with themas his second in commands will form a new military to watch over the entire nations. The girls will be most likely Fem. garra, female Tzeentch, female kiba. I also plan on it being different so no majorly used pairings like Hinata, Yugito, or god no Sakura. I want unique choices so please think deeply and outside the box. The two changed names I thought of for being unique and so there is now a warhammer 40k theme.


	2. prologue, the legend begins

**Koal- Hello this is keeper of all lore. Like I posted in the summary chapter this is the prologue to my sci-fi based story. I decided to alter a few things though from the summary and remove the deus ex references. I also have a list on stuff from fallout that will be naruto's weapons in this story. I also have self inserted myself as a lore god who rules over all worlds but his own.**

**Koal- just sit back and enjoy the story and now here is the first and last disclaimer as practically every story here has them so no need to constantly put them in each chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing in this story except the force that brings the different base ideas together.**

* * *

The birth of a new age

Prologue- the creation of the lore god

The god of all lore watched over his creations with a careful eye as it was about to be the upcoming request time for when 1 creator of a story would propose his idea to him and a world would be created based on that very idea. He however was starting to get tired of watching worlds that were in truth not based on his own ideas. He then got out from behind his desk in the great infinity and saw that were practically no new ideas to work with this time. He normally made 1 dimension per month but this time there no new ideas to choose from.

He then thought, 'well I guess I have a month off. Man I am going to be bored for a while. It is not like I could just go to an existing world and explore as that would cause mayhem and I have no new ideas to work with…. Hold on. I just realized I have yet to make a world based solely on my own ideas so time to see how good this grey matter of mine is.'

He also decided to do a unique creation as he planned for his creation to be a mixture of his past creations and he decided to make his personal creation a mash of certain elements with the majority of them being things the hero of his personal creation. He found a few worlds that fit his mental plans and got to work harvesting the elements he sought.

The first world was the world based on the "Naruto manga" that a writer and artist made so that would serve as the base world with its people being the main people who would interact with the hero on his quest.

The second world known as "borderlands" would supply two powerful beings to aid the hero of the base world to fight his enemies when the scale of the fight was beyond him the beings were the creatures known as the warrior and the destroyer. He also added the vault that hid them as a base for his use as the hero was not going to be liked that much till he proved how much he sought to aid them. He also added the mineral known as eridium as a catalyst to power his future weapons from another world he has planned and the minerals were constantly forming thus they would never run out unless he used them so much in turn it would take time to form them again.

The third world he worked with was a massive universe known as "mass effect" where the ship that ferried the hero of this universe would serve as his main form of travel across large distances which was known as the Normandy. He would add the thresher maw known as Kalros as an ally but it was given intelligence to aid it in this new world.

The fourth world knows as "dishonored" would bring the being known as the outsider who would grant the hero insight about others who held a role in the world and his own brand of powers. He will also gain the runes and charms carved from the bones of the leviathan whales. The oil of the whales would also serve to power his base however the whales would not die to obtain it as simple machine would gather the oil from the whale in a non lethal way as the whales would serve as his summons in the sea.

The fifth world known as deus ex would bring its technology as it would boost the strength of the hero when he reached the peak of his growth and then he would safely be augmented. He also had the special dna to prevent his body from rejecting the mechanical augmentations. He also had as an air transport the helicopter that ferried adam Jenson to his missions.

The sixth world known as "Fallout" thought it was a world made in the image of a wasteland it had its veritable resources that could be used. The god took a vast quantity of resources usable to repair, rearm, and augment the weapons that he would take from the world. The weapons themselves were unique as there was only one of each of them so he made perfect copies of these weapons so that they would not be missed. He also took the plans for the vault in this world and merged them with the vault from "Borderlands" and had the living arrangements of the vault here, its ability to repair and rearms weapons, and the ability to create advanced technology to work with. He also took the pip-boy 3000 and modified it so that the weapons would exist within the hero's body just waiting to be used. He also took the race of deathclaws, ghouls, and super mutants and made them summons and soldiers for the hero for when he needed backup. The three races had their intelligence boosted to think on par with normal people and three leaders were made to watch over them and control them.

The final universe is known as "Warhammer 40k" and the parts coming in are huge in importance. The armor of the god emperor of mankind which was modified to be worn at any size, could magnify his strength and defense, and also it grew both in size and strength as he grew older.. The final and most important thing is that of the chaos god tzeentch, god of knowledge, the past and present, and of change. The god was a survivor of a purge of chaos as he knew of the coming defeat of chaos and he survived by throwing himself into the well of eternity to gain the foresight his vizer had. His body was altered and he became a female with purple hair, purple eyes, wearing what appeared to be a cross between a mages outfit and a night robe, and her figure was impressive with d cup breasts that were hidden by her clothes and a bottom that was slightly large and one's hand could sink into. She was the epitome of knowledge and beauty and she would serve as an aide to Naruto and would help him with her gift of foresight and knowledge (think of patchouli knowledge from touhou only with a perfect hourglass figure).

These things were gathered and placed within a vault made from both the borderlands and fallout worlds. Also a supply of ammunition and repair tools for his weapons were placed alongside the materials needed to repair his weapons as they would need to occasionally be repaired to keep them working. He then started the world and waited so that he could introduce Naruto the hero to his gift which would be a gift for having to endure a life without the love of his parents and being made lonely by people who didn't understand the good he was doing every day.

Time to watch and see the actions Naruto would commit and see what kind of hero he would become. This time it felt good to create something of his own design. Let the world start once more.

* * *

**Koal- well the prologue is done and with it the new god oc that rules over the worlds of my works. He is the lore god and as such he rules all worlds based on stories, games, and movies. He also has the habit of messing with people in various worlds thus breaking the fourth wall quite a bit.**

**Koal- I also made a list of the weapons from the fallout universe that Naruto will use in this story and the list is:**

**Fallout 3: smugglers end-laser pistol, wazer rifle- laser rifle, fisto- kinetic gauntlet, fawkes super sledge- super sledge, Eugene-gatling gun, vengeance- gatling laser, sydney's ultra smg- sub machine gun, terrible shotgun- combat shotgun, a3-21 plasma rifle- plasma rifle, gauss rifle- energy sniper rifle, mplx move surge- plasma pistol.**

**Fallout new vegas: a light shining in darkness- pistol, anti material rifle- sniper rifle, all American- assault rifle, sleepy time- smg, esther- fat man launcher, red victory- grenade rifle, fist of rawr x 2- deathclaw gauntlets, mercy- 40mm grenade machinegun, red glare fully upgraded- rocket launcher, liberator- machete, oh baby- super sledge, gehenna x 2- shishkebab, protonic inversal throwing axe x 2- hand axes.**

**Koal- the ammo amount is practically unlimited but the amount he can carry is limited as he diversifies his arsenal. He also has a workbench to repair weapons after missions but he also has alien epoxy to do battlefield repairs to his guns when he has no choice. He also has the armor of the god emperor which is incredibly strong so normal weapons can't get through it.**

**Koal- this naruto is a super naruto not godly mainly as I partially agree that a godly naruto story is fun to read initially but a good long fight scene can't occur if a character can't be beat and can stop them easily. The high tier enemies will put up a good fight and there will be fights that are a draw so no constant wins but losses will be rare. I also decided to change the pairing a bit so the pairing is tzeentch( I am looking for a suitable japans name for her so if anyone can recommend a name that will highlight her knowledge or foresight then please pm or review it to me), I am also going to give the second pairing to kurama Yakumo as I can make a lot of good ideas with her, and female Gaara as I kinda like that pairing.**

**Koal- well I will continue to write this up so hopefull I will post another chapter by the end of the weekend. So please review and critique my work as long as it is constructive criticism. Any flamers will be cursed out in a pm and will be struck by karma.**


End file.
